Gif Challenges
by HaveringFool
Summary: Self-taken on Tumblr challenges. Those gif sets with opportunities to write stories underneath, the stories go here; stories would be titled via chapters I suppose.
1. You Took My Car Away

"Thank you Doctor Isles, it's an honour that you've expressed interest to work here at Boston Police Department (PD). We'll send you an email confirmation," he sweeps his hand across his desk. "This is after all just mere formalities. We will of course be honoured to have you the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts stationed with us here at Boston PD."

"Thank you Sir," Maura stands to shake his hand, "It'll be an honour as well."

"Have a good day Doctor Isles." He shakes Maura's hand and gestures her to the door. Maura offers a nod and turns to leave.

Maura catches both his grin and feels him as he watches her sashay out of his office. Maura isn't oblivious to how many heads have turned as well to just watch her leave. Maura thinks that maybe she has something on her face or her dress; Maura focuses on nothing but on the clickity-clack her heels are making. Maura doesn't even consider that the officers and detectives were entranced by the charming beauty she's exuding. Maura reaches the elevator, thinking of nothing but if her latest journal on forensic psychology has been mailed in. Maura then wonders next if the open-toed suede heels she ordered have been flown in; they'll be such a good match for the new coat she had just purchased. Maura thinks that maybe, if she looks decent and presentable, they'll all stop staring and consider approaching her.

Maura steps out onto the pavement and she blinks. She does not see her car. Maura knows that she had left it right outside the precinct. She does not think that she would forget such a thing. Maura just looks around, thinking maybe, she had left it somewhere else after all.

* * *

"No! No!" Jane grits her teeth, "You know I always park here."

"Orders are orders." He chuckles. He continues rigging up the tow.

Jane is disgruntled and annoyed. She is miffed and whoa. Who's that chick?

The woman is standing by the curb, hair tousled by her head shakes and looking quite simply, drop dead confused but oh so gorgeous. Like a fashion model right out of its glossy cover - with her heels and glamorous do. What's she doing here? Not that she's spoiling the view but the woman sure doesn't look like a part of the usual crowd here. Still, no car and what a view, Jane wonders what the woman's smile might look like and what it'll do to her.

Jane walks towards her.

"Hi there," Jane offers a hand, "I'm detective Rizzoli. Mister I can tow your car away," Jane jabs her thumb behind her, "Towed my car. That's what happened to you too?"

"Hi. I'm Doctor Maura Isles," she reaches to shake, "That's unfortunate. If I had known that this was a no car zone..." She shakes her head.

Jane watches as those luscious locks fall.

"Don't worry about it. He just messes with people because the brass up top doesn't like cars decorating his street. It isn't even illegal to park here," Jane gestures to the street, "And you're not from around here, are you?"

"I've just flown in a week ago."

"To what then does fine old Boston owe the pleasure of a lady as fine as you?" Jane can't help but flirt a little; Rizzolis are hot-blooded Italians, and this lady's waking something in her.

"I'm interviewing for the position of medical examiner, I'm -"

"So you're the esteemed medical examiner we're going to be working with," Jane likes where this is going, "We're going to be partners then you see, or at least, working closely together," Jane lowered her voice a little; she knows how to play to her strengths.

Jane catches a little blush forming and she likes this progression indeed. Thank you Mo. Jane silently utters.

The medical examiner smiles at her.

Like a shot through the heart, and Jane is believing, that the medical examiner's smile, is simply bewitching.

Jane feels her heart quicken and she flashes that special Rizzoli grin, one she hasn't felt like giving since, well, this lady must be truly fascinating. Jane's still grinning.

* * *

Maura had returned the offered handshake and appraised the woman in front of her. She had never had her pulse quicken so easily before.

Maura's tongue is in knots with those eyes of hers. What did she ask? If I'm from around here?

"I've just flown in a week ago." Maura finds herself offering.

The woman replies with a string of words; that if taken into consideration of proper context, could be taken as a pick-up line. The semantics and intonations are there. Maura dismisses the thought; no one has ever thought her as anything but weird.

"I'm interviewing for the position of medical examiner, I'm -"

Maura is cut off, interrupted, but before she can even think up the words - how rude - she notes that the woman seems to have stated with no doubt that they will both be colleagues, working closely together. Those words, that voice. Maura blushes a little.

A smile comes easy from her.

The detective returns in kind. Maura can't wait to start working again.

The detective is still smiling. Maura is too.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
I think, that this was the prompt by truckyousasha and imtakingoverthisshipjanet and well, it probably looks a little out of sorts here without the gif set but, it was a probable scene as to, maybe this is how they first met. Gif set is by bound-for-life-00007 and extra information: this chapter is a re-upload.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	2. Morally Right Thing To Do

**A/N: **Hi there, since these chapters can't be genre rated individually, let me just say that...this chapter sort of has a sad ending. So, there's no need to read it.

* * *

She looks down, and backs up.

She knows that she knows; that's it's time, that it's inevitable; that it's time, to say goodbye.  
The band around her finger, displayed on the autopsy table, evident for Maura Isles to see.

She had looked down, sorry.

She had looked back up, thinking to herself, maybe.

* * *

She looks ahead, but slowly, she looks down.

She sees it first in the look she sends; she sees it next in that wedding band.  
It's time, it's now; it's time to say goodbye to Jane Rizzoli.

She had looked ahead, hopeful.

She had then looked down, knowing, and accepting.

* * *

"I can't say no and have him go back there. Risking his life in the war zone," her voice soft, "And he wouldn't take anything but yes…" Jane holds onto the table between them, a body, separating them - a body and a man.

"It is the morally right thing to do," her tone of cool indifference, "You're a good person Jane, and Jane Jones has a nice ring to it," Maura forces herself to smile; she manages but, a brief smile.

"I would have liked Jane Isles," she asserts, "I would have liked that very much." She reaches across the table. Her hand finds Maura's.

Her hand holds onto Jane's.

"Maybe…" she pushes aside the autopsy table, she removes the distance, "Maybe if we got Korsak or somebody, to talk to him. To tell Casey that he still has Elsie. Maybe, maybe— maybe…" she can remove the body on the autopsy table, but the man remains, "Maybe…"

"You love him, and he needs you with him," she gives Jane's hand a gentle squeeze, "It's the morally right thing to do," she smiles at her, "I would have liked Maura Rizzoli too."

"I do lo—"

"Don't." Maura takes back her hand. "Please…don't."

"I never said it back," her hand hovers in between them, "When you said it that night…to me." Jane regrets.

"It's him you love, it's him you can't say no to, and it's him you'll walk down the aisle to," she recites, for herself and for Jane, "You dated him before, you dated him again, you're dating him now, you're meant to be," she fights back the bitterness of bile. Her heart is aching, hurting; the muscles are contracting vigorously and she can't breathe. Maura looks up and holds her smile. "You're going to marry him Jane, because you love him."

She does, she will, but she loves her too. She does, she does, she does love Maura too. But he'll die, if I choose her. "Okay." She relents.

"I have to go now Jane," she distracts herself by removing her gloves, "I'll see you back at work," Maura smiles, "After your honeymoon."

Your smile doesn't reach your eyes, Maura. She notices. "I'll see you back at work Maura," Jane sends her own smile, "We'll still be partners."

"Best friends forever," she keeps the sadness away from the memory, "You're my best friend Jane," she removes her labcoat, "Thank you for that." Maura musters a warm smile, and turns to go. She heads to her office, in time for her tears to fall, unnoticed.

But still known. "For life," Jane says to the figure looking over the desk, hand to her head, fingers wiping at her eyes; Maura weeping in the office. "Lifelong best friends, for life." She takes comfort in the memory.

She looks at the ring, "I love him, but I love you more Maura," she steps through the morgue doors, "I love you so much, so much more," Jane leaves the precinct by the back doors, "But choosing him, is the morally right thing to do."

Maura turns in time, to watch as Jane walks away.

* * *

"I'm sorry," they utter.

An apology sent, from her to her and her to her; same message, different senders but respective recipients.

"I'm sorry that our love, isn't more."

* * *

She looks ahead, she looks first away, but then back again.

"Good morning," they both say.

"It's our first day together Mau—"

"How was the honeymoon?"

They hold their cordial smiles, and try, to not break their coffee mugs.

"It was, alright."

"I'll send Susie up with the test results." Maura starts to walk away.

"How was…you've got new shoes," Jane catches up.

"Detective—Jones," she looks back, "I'm going down," she looks away, "You're going up," she looks ahead, "We aren't going the same way," Maura forces herself to say.

"I know," the elevator dings, "I'll wait for Susie, Doctor Isles," the elevator shuts.

Jane weakly waves.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Anyway, this gif set was from missmaclay and, if you're reading this, thank you for reading the story too - unless, you really like my a/n(s). Hahaha.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	3. My Greatest Fear

**A/N: **Hi there, here's a warning to say, this is sort of sad as well.

* * *

"In the land of Gods and monsters, I was an angel," Jane kneels, "that's what you told me Maura, that's what you told me," she touches the grass beneath her.

Her fingers glide slowly across the blades, the grass blades, "that's what you told me, that day when I killed him…When I stabbed a scalpel right into his chest, into his heart," she yanks out a blade, a grass blade, "I yelled I won but, I didn't feel like a winner, not at all," she pulls another right from the Earth, "I felt wrong, like I've lost, because I killed—I killed him…but you told me Maura," she drops the blades, hands pressed against the Earth, "you told me that in the land of Gods and monsters, I was an angel. That what I did saved lives, and that I saved your life."

Her tears seeped into the Earth, into the ground.

"Why couldn't I do it again Maura?" She whimpers against the palm of her hands.

She rubs at the scars; at the scars, formed from being punctured by her once greatest fear - Charles Hoyt - her once greatest fear.

"Why couldn't I have been an angel and saved you again?" She yells.

The wind blows past her; the blades, the grass blades rustle away.

"Because all I am now, Maura," she traces Maura's name, "is that, I'm living my greatest fear," she presses her forehead to the stone, "my greatest fear, of losing you."

"Of losing you," she repeats as tears continue to flow from her eyes.

"I'm no angel, I never was. I didn't win, I'm still lost." She grips onto her only support - the cool slab of stone she is kneeling before.

"Living in the garden of evil, screwed up, and scared," she says as she crumbles against Maura's headstone, "that's all I am."

She brings her hands to her ears, to cover up the sound of rustling grass, of rustling leaves. She brings her hands to her ears, to cover up the sound of blowing wind. For she will never again hear the one sound she wishes to still hear - Maura's breathing.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This was inspired by a post by gettingdesperate and the lines of "in the land of Gods and monsters, I was an angel" and "living in the garden of evil, screwed up, scared" came with the user's post - I merely did what I did with it, thanks to inspiration by the user's post.  
Thank you, for the time =)


	4. But I Only Have Two Hands

**A/N: **Hi there, a warning! Hmm. Strange how it's all meant to be sad...these chapters.

* * *

I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands.

And then one day, she came and took away the weight of the world.

It wasn't that she carried it for me, or that she erased it. She merely stayed, by me and shared with me the burden, the weight; the way she stayed by me, unlike all the men before her ever did.

It was also her smile and laughter that does it - how she'll do shoulder shimmies to tease me into laughing. How she'll turn on my inner prude with her at times inappropriate sharing; but it's all just a tease, or her being an adorable darling.

She works with dead bodies; yet she makes me feel all warm and bubbly.

She fixed my nose once, and she un-scars the scars; she was the glue to the broken pieces of me.

* * *

At first I worried, at first I was confused. Who was she? How can this even be? A she? A she...my mother might kill me, and I'll be teased, I'll be less deserving...I'll be, hers.

And that's all I really needed - to be with her.

Often she says, that I'm not a possession, that I'm not a prize, to be won, to be conquered, to be kept; that we're equals, and she'll always stand by me, supporting me - that she has my back.

Constantly she takes care of me; she makes sure that I eat my veggies and gets exercise in. She tells me that she's here, that she cares, that she loves me.

I can tell that she jots down these ideas, these acts; as if they were to be followed through via a manual - the hows on how to love a broken person like Jane Rizzoli.

Until that day when she confided in me, did I understand why she does it. She never just knew how to give love or asks for it when she was younger; but she had learnt, and she shows it constantly. To me. To my family.

* * *

I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands.

Until I met her, until I met her - my best friend, my best friend for life, my partner - Maura Isles.

She held my hands, and me close to her; and I knew no more weight. I knew only her, and that I loved her. I love her, a woman; I love her, a person, who loves me for me, as I do her.

* * *

But now, it's just me again. Me, with my two hands, and the weight of the world I had once tried to carry - abandoned.

For there's a greater weight, a much greater loss upon me - that I wish to shake, to have never experienced - the loss of the hands, that once held mine, will hold me no longer; the loss of her hands, the loss of her - my best friend, my partner.

* * *

"Because I was too late Cavanaugh," I had turned in my gun and badge, "I was too late, too weak, and I failed to protect her."

I turned my back on my career, and my work partners, as I walked away with the scary masks from her office. I had her chair delivered, back to my apartment; and my mother makes sure that Bass is fed - I can't be there without Bass's owner.

"She wouldn't have approved of this Jane," her adoptive mother had told me. "You were her friend, her best friend, and her family. You were her pillar," her adoptive mother had confided. "I'm protective too, like you," she had added, "and I protect my daughters." She had repeated her blessings, for a wedding that will never be.

"Your mother took back your resignation letter, and Maura always said that you loved your job, and respected your career," her adoptive mother had patted my shoulder, "think about it detective."

* * *

But I can't. I cave before her office chair.

I only have two hands, and none of them are hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Chapter's inspired by a post by gettingdesperate and the line, "I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands" came with the post.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	5. You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**A/N: **Hi there, this chapter has a happy ending, implied if not at least present. Note though, I'm playing narrator as I wrote it so...it has its moments.

* * *

They gathered, glasses filled, eager to clink them together to celebrate a union. Jane had said yes, she had agreed to the proposal by a certain man in her life - her since high school crush - Casey Jones.

The bar (I'm assuming it's the dirty robber) was filled with life, cheers and smiles, of family members gathering around. Except that wait -

"Where's Korsak and Casey?" Jane asked mid-raise.

"I saw them heading out," Frankie replied, "Maybe they needed to catch some air? You know how Korsak can be."

"He probably just needed to freshen up, the night might be getting to him," Cavanaugh chimed in, "I'll go check on him?"

"Would you kindly ask Charles in as well?" Angela asked of Cavanaugh, before she gently patted his shoulder. "He really ought to be here too." Angela stated, quite annoyed.

"I'll get to it Angela," Cavanaugh sent a smile before heading towards the exit of the bar.

As he neared it, Cavanaugh heard shouts.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" It sounded like Korsak to him.

"I've been called in, the soldiers need me. I have to go back tomorrow, I've- "

"So you're going to just leave Jane behind again? After all that you've done to her, all that you've been through (narrator bias inserted here to say: none that I saw on screen anyway) together, you're just going to leave her?" Korsak yelled and lurched forward; Cavanaugh stepped forward just in time to hold Korsak back.

"Don't," Cavanaugh softly warned, "You've got your badge on."

"I'll tell Jane myself, she'll understand -"

"What's all this about?" Jane interrupted. She saw Cavanaugh leave and, followed after him, with Maura tagging behind. Jane had heard the commotion.

"Ask your fiance what he intends to do tomorrow," Korsak glared at Casey. Cavanaugh tightened his hold on Korsak's shoulder.

"What's happening Casey?" Jane asked with a wary smile, laying her hand to rest on Casey's arm.

"I'll have to go back tomorrow, back to my soldiers, my platoon." Casey answered, as a matter of fact.

"What?" Jane took a step back. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, the army called me back. The surgery was a success and-"

"So you said yes?" Jane took a step forward.

"I said that I'll go back." Casey stood his ground.

Maura looked on a step behind Jane, and the men watched a short distance away.

"I said yes to you Casey, because you said that you'll stay."

"You said that you'll marry me, I didn't say that I would retire entirely."

Jane stood, fist clenched - her engagement ring cutting into her hand. She took a deep breathe. "Just, come back safely, and soon, okay?"

"You're going to miss me when I'm gone, aren't you?" Casey smiled, glad that the tension's resolved. He planted a quick kiss to Jane's cheek and whispered, "My little soft shell crab."

Jane smiled, a small smile.

"It's okay guys, he'll come back," Jane addressed the crowd, "Let's head back in," she reached for Casey's hand.

"I've got to pack Jane," he started to walk away, "I'll see you back at my place." Casey waved.

Jane nodded and turned to head back inside.

Maura did something then, that no one would have thought she would ever do - she took two great strides, held Casey by the shoulder, turned him around and dealt him one tight slap.

"No." Maura said. "You will not leave her again."

Casey rubbed at his tender cheek, "I said that I'll be back."

"I said that you are not to leave her again." Maura stated.

"I -"

"What's going on?" Angela came into the picture; she worried, and had come to check.

"It's nothing Angela," Cavanaugh first replied, "Let the children talk."

"Talk? About what? T.J. has to go home soon, and I'm not having a celebration without my grandson. Hurry in…" Angela stopped. She looked to Maura and Casey, locked in a stare, whilst Jane stood at the sidelines, with her face in her hand.

"What's going on Janie?" Angela walked towards Jane.

Jane said nothing.

"Maura? Honey?" Angela looked to Maura.

Maura pursed her lips.

"Charles?" Angela asked.

No one answered.

"Look, if Jane's alright with it, you should be too," Casey broke the silence, "I've got to pack."

"Pack?" Angela asked, with her hand on Jane.

"He's going back to the army," Maura explained.

"Jane?" Maura softly called. "Jane?" Maura tried for a smile.

"It's okay Maura, you didn't have to do that," Jane smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just - he shouldn't be leaving you," Maura softly spoke. Not again, Maura wanted to add.

Jane looked up, her eyes meeting Maura's.  
She turned to her left, and looked at Casey walking further into the distance. She ran after the latter.

"Casey!" Jane yelled after the figure. "Casey!"

"Jane?" Casey turned.

"You can go, but you needn't come back. I changed my answer," Jane reached to take off the engagement ring, "I have my family, my best friend here with me. Here," Jane gestured behind her, "With me."

"I don't need someone like you coming in, leaving, and never staying." Jane walked up to Casey, "I changed my answer, and my answer's no," Jane handed Casey back the ring, "I'm not marrying you Casey Jones."

"And you're going to miss me when I'm gone," Jane yelled after Casey as she turned back to walk back towards her family, "For I won't be here waiting for you, not anymore."

I've got my family, Jane thought to herself as she was guided back into the dirty robber by Angela. I've got Maura, Jane added, for she felt Maura's hand resting on her arm.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This happened because bluedragon-silence needed a happy ending to a picture of an upcoming episode's still shot posted up by sarcasm-for-the-win and, it was like a crazy pain fest in Tumblr land so, this was a shot at happy. Credit where credit's due; hope that it's alright.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	6. Exploding Hearts

"And that's how your mother proposed...Over an open chest cavity."

"Is that why there's so much love between you and Mommy? Because all the love from that heart exploded and surrounded you and Mommy!"

"So much love munchkin?" Jane looks at their daughter, her eyes bright with questions.

"My teacher said that she has never seen anybody's parents with that much love for each other and," she smiles proudly, "She was talking about my mommies."

"Well munchkin," Jane smiles at their daughter, "There's so much love between mommy and I because I really love your mommy and she really loves me. Nothing to do with exploding hearts munchkin," Jane smiles and hopes that the answer's sufficient, but she looks to Maura anyway, just to be sure.

"Sweetheart," Maura squats to place herself at eye level with their daughter, "Mama's right, love doesn't happen that way and it isn't quantifiable or measurable but," she pauses and smiles at Jane.

Jane smiles and continues, "That's why love's so wonderful. You can love everybody all very differently but all, as much as you want to. Love can go on forever," she looks to Maura.

"And lasts for always," a shared smile, "I want your Mama to be happy, to be safe," Maura looks to Jane, "And she wants the same for me too. Mama and I, we love each other, because we care for each other and we want each other to be happy."

"Not because of an exploded heart?" She pouts and looks at her mommies; she really liked that theory.

"Not because of an exploded heart sweetheart," Maura smiles, "There is something else though that you need to know…"

"Oh yes munchkin," Jane gets the train, "There is something very important that you need to know too," Jane smiles and takes each of Maura's hand, leaving their daughter – Maurane - in between them.

"We love you," they kiss their daughter's cheeks, one on each side, "For forever and forever," they smile and look at their daughter.

"Mommies…" she hides her face in her hands, covering the blush, "I love you too," she says to each of her mommy with a long hug to go along with it.

"But I'm still going to," she whispers the next word, "Guess," she smiles, "That it's because of exploding hearts but," she pipes up a little louder, "We will just have to wait for the test results!" She smiles, proud of herself.

"That's what we get Maura," Jane wraps an arm around her wife, "When we bring our daughter to work too often," she smiles and kisses her wife, "She starts picking up lines from people and of all people, she picks up Susie's too."

"Now you understand why it's important for us, especially you, to be really careful with our language right Jane?" Maura kisses her wife's cheek, "You do have to thank the cadavers though Jane," Maura tilts her head to the side and gently bites on her lower lip to hold back a smile, "That you even have a wife, that you have us," she takes hold of their hands and starts to leave the morgue, "You can be so slow and frustrating sometimes while I have to work around your given three minutes. I thought you would never have asked the question."

"But you did," Jane raises Maura's hand to her lips, "And I'm really glad that you did. Thank you," Jane kisses first her hand, and then the ring, "I love you Maura."

"I love you Jane," Maura returns the kiss, "Thank you, for our family."

"Mommies? What does quantifiable mean?"

All yours. Jane mouths to Maura, with a smile.

Maura sends a smile to her wife and looks to their daughter, "It means, that—"

"Doctor Isles, the test results are out!" Susie appears behind them.

"Chang! Chang!" Maurane runs to Susie and tugs on her lab coat, Susie obliges and lowers herself so that she can be whispered to, "Can you help me test if Mommy and Mama love each other so very much because a heart exploded? Please?"

Susie looks up at the blushing detective and medical examiner; befuddled by their child. She now considers truly, to be doubly careful and to stop accidentally intruding on the detective and the medical examiner. Even if it meant: she constantly has her hope in love renewed by these two.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
The gif is by persilchen and itstartwithasmile saw Maura and Jane talking about marriage and, the line: "And that's how your mother proposed...Over an open chest cavity." is by shallow-seas-we-sail which, led to this story being told. This too marks the end of this story 'Gif Challenges'.  
Thank you, for the time=)


End file.
